


Drunken dreams

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night, Lucius wakes up to find a stranger between his legs, it's not until much later that he realises that the stranger is no stranger at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Yeaka asked me to write a happy Lucius fic after I made her beta a fic where Lucius is punished, and she wanted Lucius with Draco, so here you go :)
> 
> unbetaed

Lucius was used to drink aged firewhiskey every day, multiple times a day. But when the Dark Lord returned, bringing even more death and destruction to the world, Lucius wasn’t able to stop after a few drinks, and would continue until he reached the bottom of the bottle, or dozed off.

Narcissa disliked his drinking and retreated to her own room every time he entered his study. He knew he should have stopped because she was hurting, but he didn’t find comfort in her smiles, he did so by feeling the glass filled with the translucent brown liquid in his grip.

That night he drunk until his eyes couldn’t concentrate on anything, and he had forgotten about the deaths of that muggle family. Exhausted, Lucius allowed himself the sanctuary of his dreams, and drifted away to where hopefully he wouldn’t be haunted by the scene Bellatrix left.

When he returned to the land of the living, the first thing he felt was something warm wrapped around his cock, sucking him until his hips automaticly rose from the chair, pushing his semi hard cock deeper into the sweet mouth. In the daze of drunkenness he didn’t stop to think that his wife never sucked his cock, that he always had to pay every time he wanted it done, he simply enjoyed what was happening 

“Yes, use your tongue,” he said when he felt the warm muscle push against his slit, before massaging the underside of his cock. Grabbing the top of the bobbing head he forced the stranger to move faster, not thinking it was strange that the hair he held was short. Maybe he would have realised that something was wrong at that moment, but he was too close to the edge of his orgasm, his mind was already lost.

However, before he could come, the head pulled away. Lucius moaned in distress, trying to pull the head back, bury his cock deep down the warm throat until he came. “I want your cock inside me,” the voice whispered, almost dreamlike in Lucius’ ear.

Lucius groaned as more blood rushed down to his cock, hardening it even more, if possible.

He should have realised something was wrong when the body he felt was not soft like a womans, but the thought of fucking someone was too tempting for him to stop and think, especially since he hadn’t been with anyone, not even his wife, in almost a year. Lucius moaned when the stranger straddled his lap, his knees pressing into the small openings between Lucius’ legs and the chair. He grabbed Lucius’ cock, and slowly guided it to his arse, not vagina as Lucius was used to. It wasn’t that he hadn’t had another man before, but that didn’t make it less surprising for Lucius that whoever was between his legs a minute before was a man. Settling his knees between Lucius’ legs and the sides of his chair, the stranger slowly sat down on the cock, moaning and panthing as Lucius’ hard cock stretched him open.

Lucius wanted to open his eyes, and he tried, but the light in the room was dimmed, and his vision blurred. Deciding to wait a little before trying to open his eyes again, Lucius grabbed the hips of the stranger, and pushed his cock into him, making the man gasp in shock as well as pleasure.

Helping the stranger, Lucius used the little strength he had to help him move up and down his pulsing cock. The stranger’s cock constantly slapped against his belly, reminding him that it was not a woman on top, but the skin was still as smooth as a woman’s, so the person must be taking care of his body.

It wasn’t until he was so close that if he didn’t hold back that he pushed his eyelids apart, and forced his eyes to focus, only to that he realised who the stranger was. The first thought that passed through his mind was that it was wrong, but then he forgot about it a few seconds as his balls warned him of what would soon happen.

“Draco,” Lucius said, his voice shocked, but filled with a desire he shouldn’t have for his own flesh and blood. “This is wrong,” he said, and while he knew he should try to push Draco off, or say something, he couldn’t help letting his head fall back against his chair as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the rush of excitement he felt right then. Groaning loudly as Draco gasped for air, Lucius opened his eyes again, looking at Draco’s body as it bounced up and down on his cock the fastest he could, his skin soft, smooth and pale with a thin layer of sweat, his chest toned in all the right places, making it difficult for Lucius to hold himself.

The sight did more for Lucius’ body than he thought it could do, and digging his fingers into his son’s hips, Lucius tugged him brutally against his cock before coming deep inside his own son, gasping for air as his mind went blank and his whole body wanted more.

“I’m coming,” Draco moaned shortly after Lucius was done. As difficult as it was, Lucius forced his eyes open and stared at his son who was still bouncing up and down his cock, riding it until he reached his own orgasm, one hand around his own cock, pumping it until he came all over Lucius. His son’s come mostly hit Lucius’ clothed chest, but a few drops reached his face.

He should have found it repulsing, he should hate himself, but the only thing that went through Lucius’ mind right then was to make sure it wasn’t simply in his imagination, and find out if it could happen again. It was a sick wish, he knew that, but there was something about Draco that he wanted again.

Pulling Draco’s head down to his own, Lucius kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into Draco’s mouth, wrestling his tongue, and trying to suck all the air out of Draco; he wanted to feel and taste all of Draco.

When the kiss ended, Lucius pulled Draco against his chest and wrapped his arms around his naked body. His cock that had gone soft pulled out of Draco’s filled arse. “Did you enjoy that?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, Father,” Draco replied, making Lucius smile.

“Why don’t you call me daddy?” Lucius said, wanting to see how far he could take it before his son might regret his actions, not that Lucius thought he could ever make Draco want to flee because of some strange requests.

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco said, this time turning his face until his forehead was resting against Lucius’ neck. “Can I have more later, Daddy?” Draco asked, making Lucius’ body tingle with excitement, forcing a moan out of Lucius’ throat.

“Of course, my sweet boy gets everything he wants.”

If it would happen again, and Lucius found that he didn’t want to touch another bottle of alcohol again, not as long as he could have Draco’s lovely and tight arse. Maybe he found that one thing that could keep him sane through the war that just didn’t want to end, a war that has was still active after ten years, Potter on one side, and the Dark Lord on the other, neither one giving up.

At least in the darkness he had something, someone, who might help him out of the darkness he had surrounded himself with.


End file.
